No te arrepientas, Harry
by Karla YtF
Summary: Y ahora te preguntas cómo hiciste para trepar sobre aquel dragón, cuántos, unos setenta y tantos años atrás. Ahora intenta trepar al banquito de la cocina, a ver si no te partes lo poco que te queda sin partir. Ambos están ya tan viejos y tan cansados.


**No te arrepientas, Harry**

Karla

_... No es fácil escribirle esto porque usted no sabe nada de Glenda Garson, _

_pero a la vez las cosas ocurren como si yo tuviera que explicar inútilmente _

_algo que de algún modo es la razón de su respuesta;_

_todo ocurre como en planos diferentes, _

_en una duplicación que vuelve absurdo cualquier procedimiento ordinario de contacto; _

_estamos escribiendo o actuando para terceros, no para nosotros..._

_

* * *

_

_**Precuela de Valle de Pecados**__. _

_No es necesario leerlo para entender éste pero es recomendable ya que hay cositas que se mencionan y pueden sorprender si no se ha leído Valle ;)._

_

* * *

_

El pasto mal cortado apenas le rozaba la piel que se asomaba por sus sandalias que llevaba puestas. ¿A quién se le viene a ocurrir cortar el césped sin magia cuando en la perra vida había agarrado unas tijeras? Solo su esposa, tal vez un tanto zafada ya, tal vez la persona más cuerda que conoce, ansiosa por sentir y sentir más ahora que están en las últimas.

Pero si serán descuidados esos niños, dejando sus juguetes ahí, en pleno patio, como si él tuviera la vista de ellos o sintiera sin sentir, prediciendo que se iba a dar santo puto golpazo cuando tropezara con esos cubitos del infierno, justo como lo acaba de hacer.

Perra vida, perra vejez; que te cobras todas las que te hacen durante la juventud, arriesgándose, perdiéndose en la aventura. ¿Cuándo empezó a necesitar de un bastón? Si el mismo viejo Dumbledore que tenía más años que lo que cualquiera pudo haber tenido, nunca siquiera se necesitó apoyar de otro hombro, más que cuando ya la muerte le pisaba los tobillos. Patético Harry, patético, como tienes que caminar despacio, como te cuesta trabajo voltear a todos lados en caso de que uno de tus bisnietos haya dejado más juguetes tirados, casi con el mero propósito de joderte la espalda o la vida, que ya no tarda en joderse.

¿Cuándo se te empezó a colgar la piel de esa forma tan grotesca, tan vieja? Si Ginny ahora te viera ni de broma te besaba, a menos claro que ella misma se viera en el espejo del baño. Ambos están ya tan viejos y tan cansados, tan acabados.

Pues claro, criar hijos no es tan fácil como cortar césped sin magia, ni como prepararse para un OWL o conseguir un trabajo. Ni siquiera es como pelear contra un Señor Oscuro. Tus hijos te acabaron Harry, te acabaron de la manera más bella y limpia que Voldemort mismo se les arrodillaría y admiraría de forma ejemplar, alabándolos por su astucia, sus grandes habilidades, tan pulcras que ni siquiera ellos mismos lo notaron.

Y los malditos chillidos en las primeras noches en casa de James siguen, milagrosamente, retumbando en tus oídos. Y un_ te toca _cada hora, que nunca sabían quien había ido antes pero a ti te parecía que ambos habían estado toda la noche con su primer hijo. Maldito niño hijo de Ginny, había sido digno nieto de merodeadores, digno Potter, cómo te había costado adaptarte al bebé y al niño que años después rompía todo a su paso y unos cuantos años más tarde te mandaba carta tras carta de recados y suspensiones y tareas extras y más y más quejas, joder, que apenas iba el primero y ya se te empezaba a caer el cabello.

Aún no te acostumbrabas a los gritos de James cuando Ginny volvió con su bandita con orines en un tono rosita. ¿Cómo sonreíste como loco cuando supiste que venía el segundo, teniendo a tu costado a la plasta de carne que era tu primer hijo, jalándole los pantalones, casi tirándotelos, de tan solo dos años y siendo aún más maldito que el mismo Voldemort? ¿Cómo es que te sigues alegrando cuando piensas en aquel momento? Pinche tiempo maldito, pinche vejez que te permite ver a tus bisnietos correr por el patio en el que tus hijos corrieron, en el tal vez tu mismo corriste, ahí en Godric's Hollow, tu primer hogar.

Ahora James tiene nietos y Albus ni mejor amigo alcanzó a tener.

Una punzada en el corazón. Recordar a Albus aún te duele, y es estúpido, verdaderamente tonto, que aún parezca ayer cuando tu pequeño muriera, cuando te bebé se fuera, tus esperanzas, tus anhelos. ¡Once años, maldita sea, once años tenía! Y tu ahí, maldito vejete de noventa y madres y vivo, respirando, casi llorando.

Si fuera de carne y hueso, la dama esa, la pinche vejez, seguramente la abrazarías por el regalo, ver a tu familia, tu legado.

Luego la patearías a la muy perra, por dejarte vivir, por dejarte llorar a tantos, por llorar a tu hijo, por vivir, con un demonio, por darte la oportunidad de escoger, bien te pudiste haber quedado muerto y calladito aquella vez, pero tenías que volver a jugártela con la vida, ¿para qué? para levantarte cada dos horas en las noches, ya no para ir a cuidar a James, mientras llora, y cambiarle los pañales; ahora eres tu el que necesita cuidados, el que necesita pararse y correr al baño; el que necesita más píldoras que la jodida cajita ya parece paquete de costurera; la azul para cuando te levantes, te tomas una y le das otra a tu esposa. La amarilla para antes del desayuno, la café para después del desayuno. Juras que debieron inventar más colores para poder hacer pastillitas que lo único que hacen es crear una bola en tu intestino que no te deja tragar ni la saliva. Sigues sin poder caminar recto, sigues viendo más borroso que cuando te quitabas los lentes hace veinte años, ¡Con un, sigues sin poder coger con tu esposa! Maldita vejez, maldito tiempo.

Y ahora te preguntas cómo hiciste para trepar sobre aquel dragón, cuántos, unos setenta y tantos años atrás. Ahora intenta trepar al banquito de la cocina, a ver si no te partes lo poco que te queda sin partir.

Y ahora te preguntas como hiciste a tan bella niña, señorita, mujer; la que te saluda desde la puerta y sacude la cabeza al ver todos los juguetes regados. Lily, a sus cuarenta y tantos sigue siendo tu pequeñita, la que se montaba en tus piernas con cinco libros, y la esperanza de que se los leyeras todos ahí, a las tres de la tarde, en medio de tu cita con el Ministro de Magia. Verdaderamente Ginny la llevaba con esa misma intención, la veías reír a espaldas del ministro. Lily, tu amor, idéntica a su madre, tan bellas las dos.

¿Y qué si a Ginny también se le cuelga el cuello o las mejillas? Ahora está incluso más bella que cuando la conociste, más bella que cuando te despediste en el funeral, con los ojos brillándole de lo mucho que se estaba aguantando el llanto. Incluso más bella que el mismo día de su vida, radiante, feliz.

- ¿Estás bien papá?. - Tu Lily, tu Ginny, y con hijos, embarazada del siguiente, y sí, todavía tu niña. - Ya sabes como es Harry. - Sonrieron ambos ante el sonido de la frase. Harry, si, Harry, tu bisnieto, hijo de James.

¡Merlin, vives para conocerlos, cuando estuviste seguro de no sobrevivir a la Guerra! Vives para verlos, incluso habiendo muerto ya y sin embargo estás ahí, parado, sobándote la espalda, recargándote en el bastón.

- Estoy bien hija. - Tu voz se oye pesada, gruesa, ¡Dios, vieja!. - Solo algo cansado, aunque qué puedo decirte a ti. - Como la gente puede caminar tan rápido, en un instante a unos metros de ti y al otro abrazándote, susurrándote al oído.

- Te amo tanto papá. - Y un besito en la mejilla, como los que te solía dar de niña

- Y yo a ti bebé. - Y de pronto esas fuerzas con las que trepaste al dragón te llenan una vez más, vuelven a ti, la abrazas, fuertemente, manteniendo el equilibrio.

- No quiero que mamá se quede mucho tiempo conmigo, de verdad no lo necesito. - Ah, si, nueve meses ya, ya es tiempo de que Ginny la sigua a todos lados y le ayude a traer más testimonios de que se estaban haciendo viejos.

- Si convences a tu mamá de regresar antes de tiempo serás mi heroína de por vida. - Y sonríe, la muy cruel sonríe, con esa risita a la que nunca te has resistido, la misma que te hizo cambiarle los pañales todos los días, sin pedírselo a Ginny, la que te hizo comprarle más de tres muñecas a la semana, por la que aceptaste a su primer novio, por la que la entregaste el día de su boda. Que cruel, digna hija de su madre.

- A ver si se atreve a intentarlo. - Escuchas una voz casi tan cansada como la tuya, casi tan áspera, igual de vieja, no, un poco menos, un año menos.

Y te besa y se siente como la primera vez, cuando todos los veían en la sala común de Gryffindor, se siente como la última, hoy en la mañana, cuando te levantaste.

- Regreso más tarde por unas cosas. - Y se marchan, te dejan solo con medio patio cubierto con juguetes y una vida de amarguras, de sufrir, de placeres, de felicidad.

Por que viviste Harry y decidiste volver a vivir y si la perra suerte te diera otra oportunidad, volverías a escoger la vida, demonios, tú eres así, vives y dejas que vivan, el maldito niño que vivió, eso es lo que eres, lo que siempre has sido.

Y viviste para ver crecer a tus dos hijos, para enterrar a tu segundo. Viviste para ver nacer a tu primer nieto, para escuchar a su madre llamarlo Harry. Viviste para llorarle a Hermione y a Ron y hasta a su propia hija. Viviste demasiado y joder, que no te arrepientas, nunca te arrepientas de nada, por que James y Sirius te observan y qué van a decir, no te arrepientas Harry, nunca.

Pero la mañana es joven y tu eres viejo y te gustaría descansar, volverte a la cama y dormirte otro rato.

Ya habrá tiempo para arrepentirte, si quieres.

Cierto, Teddy, tu otro hijo, sí, Teddy, casi se te olvida, que vendría para almorzar contigo, como todos los sábados desde que podías recordarlo. Bueno, ya te despertará cuando llegue.

* * *

**Notas**:

Como dije, tenía ganas de hacer la precuela de Valle de Pecados y como dije, no es necesario que se lea para entender este fic pero es recomendable, digo, ahí se explica mejor por que Albus se murió y lo de Hermione y Ron, entre otras cosas.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews son más que bienvenidas,

Karla

**18 de Marzo 2009**


End file.
